Dragon Ball Z
'' Dragon Ball Z'' (ドラゴンボールZ(ゼット) Doragon Bōru Zetto commonly abbreviated as DBZ) is a Japanese anime television series produced by Toei Animation. Dragon Ball Z is the sequel to the Dragon Ball anime and adapts the last 325 chapters of the original 519-chapter Dragon Ball Manga series created by Akira Toriyama, that were published from 1988 to 1995 in Weekly Shonen Jump. Dragon Ball Z first aired in Japan from April 25, 1989 to January 31, 1996 on Fuji Tv, before being dubbed in several territories around the world, including the United States, Australia, Europe, India, and Latin America. Dragon Ball Z details the continuing adventure of Goku as a young adult and father to his son Gohan. After learning he is a Saiyan, Goku dies and is revived after training in the afterlife under the god North Kaiō. Goku defends Earth from the Saiyans under Vegeta, and leaves Earth to ultimately defeat them again and the galactic tyrant Frieza. Three years later an evil life form called Cell holds a fighting tournament to decide the fate of the Earth. Goku sacrifices his own life and Gohan avenges his father by defeating Cell. Seven years later, Goku is revived and quickly drawn into a fight against a magical being named Majin Buu. After numerous battles, destruction and recreation of the Earth, Goku destroys Buu with the energy of everyone on Earth making a very powerful attack called "Spirit Bomb". Due to the success of the anime in America, the manga comprising Dragon Ball Z was released by Viz Media under the title Dragon Ball Z. Additional manga works, called animanga, were released which adapt the animation to manga form.Dragon Ball Z's popularity has spawned numerous releases which have come to represent the majority of content in the Dragon Ball universe; including 14 movies and 57 video games and a host of soundtracks stemming from this material. Dragon Ball Z remains a cultural icon through numerous adaptations, including a remastered broadcast as Dragon Ball Kai from 2009 to 2011. Plot Dragon Ball Z picks up after the events of the Dragon Ball anime with Goku as a young adult and father to his son Gohan. Raditz arrives on Earth in a spacecraft, finds his younger brother Goku and reveals to him that they are members of a nearly extinct extraterrestrial race called the Saiyans (サイヤ人 Saiya-jin). The Saiyans had sent Goku to Earth as an infant to conquer the planet for them, but he suffered a severe head injury soon after his arrival and lost all memory of his mission, as well as his blood-thirsty Saiyan nature. Goku refuses to help Raditz continue the mission and decides to team up with Piccolo in order to defeat Raditz, while sacrificing his own life in the process. In the afterlife Goku trains under the North Kaio until he is revived by the Dragon Balls in order to save the Earth from Nappa and the Saiyan prince Vegeta. In the battle Yamcha, Chaozu, Tenshinhan and Piccolo are killed, and the Dragon Balls cease to exist. Kuririn and the galactic tyrant Freeza learn of another set of more powerful Dragon Balls by overhearing Vegeta and Nappa talk about the Dragon Balls on planet Namek (ナメック星 Namekku-sei). Bulma, Gohan, and Kuririn depart for Namek in order to use them to revive their friends. However, Freeza is already there, seeking the dragon balls to ask the dragon for eternal life, which leads to several battles with his henchmen and Vegeta. Realizing he's overpowered, Vegeta teams up with the heroes to fight the Ginyu Force, a team of mercenaries thought to be some of the strongest in the universe. After Goku arrives, the final battle with Freeza himself comes to a close when Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan (超サイヤ人 Sūpā Saiya-jin) and defeats him. A group of Andriods (人造人間 Jinzōningen, "Artificial Humans") created by a member of the former Red Ribbon Army, Doctor Gero, appear three years later, seeking revenge against Goku. These androids were programmed by Doctor Gero to kill Goku. During this time, an evil life form also created by Doctor Gero, called Cell emerges and after absorbing two of the Androids to achieve his "perfect form," holds his own fighting tournament to decide the fate of the Earth. After Goku sacrifices his own life to no avail, Gohan avenges his father by defeating Cell after ascending to the second level of the legendary Super Saiyan. Seven years later Goku, who has been briefly revived for one day, and his allies are drawn into a fight against a magical being named Majin Buu, created by the evil wizard Bibidi and resurrected by his son, called Babidi. After numerous battles resulting in the destruction and recreation of the Earth, Goku destroys Buu with a Genki-Dama attack containing the energy of everyone on Earth. Goku makes a wish for Majin Buu to be reincarnated as a good person and ten years later, at another Tenkaichi Budōkai, Goku meets Buu's human reincarnation, Uub. Leaving the match between them unfinished, Goku departs with Uub to train him to become Earth's new guardian. Category:Television Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Browse Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball